He loves Me, He loves me not
by tennmom2006
Summary: An old boyfriend from Jordans past jeopardizes Woody and Jordans budding, rocky relationship.Please read and review.  I am not sure if I want to end here or not.  I am just not sure where to go.
1. Chapter 1

The morgue was very quiet at the midnight hour and Jordan was alone. Kinda creepy, thinking that you are hearing noises all around you. Thinking that at any minute someone is going to walk in and scare the crap out of you. This is exactly what happened when Detective Woody Hoyt walked quietly through the doors. Not making a sound, he looked through all the autopsy rooms for Jordan and saw her sitting in her office. She was deep in thought with a file on her desk and another on her laptop. She didn't notice Woody staring at her through the window. He just stood there for a moment, watching… Watching her was his favorite past time. One day, he vowed silently, she would be his. He loved her with everything inside of him.

Feeling someone watching her, Jordan looked up with a start. Noticing Woody, she smiled and waved him in.

"What's up Woods?" she asked him as he stepped into her office.

"Just wanted to know where you were on the Townsend case. You know, see if you caught my killer while I was sleeping!!" He joked with her.

"Nope, I was just comparing notes with all the trace. We found that she wasn't killed in the woods. Surprise, surprise… she was placed there very carefully. I wanted to go back to the house to see if I can turn anything up there in the morning. By the way, why aren't you at home sleeping? I mean come on… if I had a choice to be here or at home, the choice would not be difficult!!"

Woody just stared at her blankly. Knowing that she was talking but unable to comprehend what was being said. He just loved listening to her.

"Woody…Woody…Hey!! Earth to Woodrow Hoyt!

"Huh?"

"I think I lost you for a minute!! Where did you go?"

"What? I am sorry Jord… I was just thinking… maybe I will go with you tomorrow."

"Cool, meet me here at 9 A.M."

"Don't you need some sleep sometime?"

"Nah, I'll be good. I want to get this guy."

"well, try to catch a nap before tomorrow… we don't want any mistakes." Woody pointed out.

"Yes, dear… I will probably be able to lay down in a minute. I just cant key down."

What she said after dear was lost to him. He knew that he had to get out of there fast or he would betray his feelings for her.

"I have to go. See you at 9" and he flew from the room.

Jordan smiled her crooked little smile and knew Woody's feelings were getting the better of him. She just wished that she could return them the way that he wanted her to.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT MORNING**

"Hey cowboy, ready to ride?" She asked Woody. It was slightly after 9 in the morning and she was exhausted. Her little nap had been interrupted by a body coming in just shortly after Woody left her.

"Are you sure that you are awake enough to get evidence? I don't want any mistakes Jordan. Maybe Nigel should go with me." Woody grumped.

"Hey, listen; this was my idea to come back out here. You are coming with me remember? By the way, why are you so cheerful this morning?" She asked sarcastically.

"Not much sleep. Thinking… take your pick." He tried to smile at her, but it didn't reach completely to his eyes.

"Wow, this is going to be a fun day!" she thought to herself.

Out loud, she just said "Let's roll."

At the Townsend mansion, they knocked respectfully on the door.

"Boston P.D." Woody yelled.

The door opened and the maid stood there in her uniform…

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we need to speak with Dr. Townsend. We have a warrant to search the property." Woody stated.

"I am sorry Dr. Townsend is not here at the moment. He is at work of course." The maid replied.

"Wow, already back at work? How's that for mourning?" Jordan quipped quietly.

"How about if you give the good doctor a call and tell him to meet us here, that we are going to get started." Woody told her.

As they were talking, the CSU team had pulled up and Woody started to give directions. He warned them not to touch anything until Jordan had done her work.

"Wow, he is kinda sexy when he is in charge!" Jordan startled herself thinking. "Where did that come from?" She wondered.

Walking slowly through the house with her bottle of Luminal and her blue flashlight, she started to spray test spots to see what she could find. Nothing in the Master bedroom or bath. She went to the next room, the weight room and sprayed the weights down. "Nothing." She stated to Woody who was peeking in the room. Knowing that Mrs. Townsend had been hit with something heavy and small, she had really thought that they had hit the jackpot when they found the weight room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Boomed a loud voice from downstairs.

"Mr. Townsend, we have a warrant…" Woody tried to explain, but Townsend would hear nothing of it and started to throw everyone out of his house.

"We are not going anywhere" Woody boomed back. "As I was trying to state before, we have a warrant to search the premises. Look Mr. Townsend, we know that your wife was not killed in the woods. She was placed there. Very carefully, I might add. Do you know anything about that?" Woody pressed.

That funny feeling inside of Jordan returned as she watched Woody take charge of the situation.

"What the heck is this?" She thought.

Jordan made her way down the stairs and started to spray in the living room.

"What is she spraying?" Demanded Mr. Townsend, showing a little nervousness.

Picking up on the change of attitude, Woody decided to try a different approach.

"Who Jordan? She is just spraying some luminal around to see if she can rule this out as the crime scene. You see Mr. Townsend, when you spray this luminal, it lights up the dried blood. No matter how much you have cleaned it, it will still laminate!!"

"O.K. Boys, lets see what we have." She put her special glasses on and turned on her flashlight. Nothing much… a few splatters. She needed more. Walking over to a collection of pottery, she started to spray. There was a lead crystal vase that caught her eye and she got a funny feeling that she might have a bingo.

"Medic… Jordan, he just passed out!! What the heck is going on?"

"Fear." Jordan stated as she sprayed the vase and the surrounding area. Blood was everywhere.

"I think we have our crime scene". She stated.

"Wow!! Good job Jord!!" Woody stated. "Cuff him and splash him with some water or something to wake him up." Suddenly Woody was in a much better mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**LATER THAT EVENING **

Still at the morgue, Jordan was packing up her supplies for her little black bag when her phone rang.

"Cavanaugh" she answered.

"Jordan? This is Mitch. How are you?"

Jordan searched her memory bank for a Mitch.

"Oh, yeah, Mitch. How are you?"

"I am good. You told me to call, so here I am, calling!!"

"Yeah, here you are… calling!!" She really didn't want to talk right now. Especially to Mitch. It had been one stupid night after a huge fight with Woody and a lot of drinking afterwards, she had taken him back to her loft and the next morning, in her hung over induced state, had immediately regretted her hasty decision. However, Mitch had thought it was a love connection from the start and had continued to call her for the next couple of weeks. She had thought that she had put him off for good, but he had mysteriously showed up again.

"So Jordan, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I am meeting a friend for drinks at my dad's bar." She said, thinking now she had to find a friend to have drinks with.

"Mind if I meet you to talk?" He pressured.

"Uh, well, it might be awkward. You see, it is actually my fiancé." She lied.

"Oh, well, I might just stop in to say hello and congratulations then."

"Sure Mitch. Whatever!" Inwardly groaning. What had she done? What was she going to do? She didn't have a fiancé and now she had to find one fast. She knew that Nigel was out with Kate tonight, and Bug was out with Lilly. They really were supposed to meet sometime for drinks, just not tonight! She knew that Garrett was out with Renee tonight, which only left one more male on her list of friends that she would even consider. Woody. She dialed the number.

"Hey, Woods!! How are you?"

"I am alright Jordan, and you?"

"Well, I am great!! I feel like celebrating!! How about you?"

"Not so much. I am a little tired."

"Well, I was just calling to see if you wanted to meet me at dad's place for a drink, but that is alright. I just hate to drink alone." She tried to guilt him into saying yes.

Silence on the other end. Finally a sigh.

"Fine Jordan, what time?"

"Is now too soon?" she tenuously asked.

"No, I will head that way." He sighed.

"Great Woody. See you there."

Now all she had to do was either tell him the truth or make this Mitch guy think that Woody was her fiancé."


	4. Chapter 4

**AT THE BAR**

"So, Jordan, what is the real reason I am here?" Woody demanded. They had been at the bar for an hour and she still had not seen this Mitch. Well, she didn't think anyways. She really couldn't remember his exact face.

"I told you! To celebrate putting another murderer away. You really need to keep up Woody!"

All of a sudden she was pushed into Woody and her drink spilled all down the front of her.

"What the…"

"Oh, I am so sorry guys!! Let me get you another one." Mitch said. He had secretly been watching them from across the room. With each time that he watched her lean into Woody to say something or hear what he was saying to her, Mitch had gotten angrier and angrier.

"Here you go. On me!! Oh hey! Jordan! It's me Mitch. This must be the lucky guy!"

"Thanks for the drinks Mitch. Woody, this is my friend Mitch. He and I met sometime last year after you and I… well, we met last year."

"Nice to meet you Mitch. Thanks for the beer."

Jordan drank her martini and wanted another one. She motioned for the bartender, but couldn't get his attention.

"Let me get it for you Jordan. Another beer Woody?"

"Huh? Yeah, that would be great! Thanks!" "Nice guy Jordan! Where have you been hiding him?"

"Look Woody, I need to tell you something. Can you just not judge me, I will tell you the whole story later, but really fast before Mitch comes back, I need you to just act like my fiancé."

Woody stared at Jordan's face and knew that he couldn't deny her anything. All of a sudden, he reached over and grabbed her head and pulled her to him and gently kissed her mouth. It wasn't a long deep kiss like he would have wanted to do to her, but just a simple, wonderful kiss.

Jordan was completely caught off guard and she didn't know what to do, so she just went with it and kissed Woody back. When the kiss broke, Jordan was speechless. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Just then Mitch came back with their drinks. Jordan gulped hers down to put the fire out that she was feeling in her belly. The alcohol just added to that fire. That was a really strong drink.

"Slow down babe!" Woody laughed.

"Need another one Jordan?" Mitch hissed.

Mitch motioned for the bartender, but again couldn't get his attention.

Jordan was starting to feel woozy and tried to say something, but couldn't put her thoughts together enough to get them out. Everything was fuzzy and she just couldn't think straight.

"Woody," She slurred, "I think…I think…I think I want to dance."

"Sure Jordan. You don't mind do you Mitch?"

"Not at all guys!! Go ahead, I need to think about going anyways." He stated as the drinks arrived to the table. As Woody guided Jordan out to the dance floor, Mitch pulled out a small vial of white powder and dumped it into Jordan's drink and stirred it around.

Just as he was about to get up and go, Jordan and Woody came back to the table. Jordan gulped her drink down and stated that she needed to get home before she passed out. Woody helped her out to the curb and called a cab for both of them. They said their goodnights to Mitch and crawled in. Woody wasn't sure what was wrong with Jordan, but he knew that she had only had 3 drinks. Well 2 ½ with the one that Mitch had spilled on her. So he didn't understand why she was so drunk.

"Woody, I know that you love me…" she slurred out of the blue…"I just want you to know… that I love you too. I really do. You are my best friend and I love you. I just can't date you. It just wouldn't work. I am a mess. Can't you see that?"

I know Jordan. That is one of the things that I love about you! You need me and I need you!"

He looked over when she didn't answer and saw that she had passed out. He didn't notice the dark car that was following them all the way to Jordan's loft, nor did he notice that the same car had parked around the corner when Woody paid the cab and carried Jordan upstairs.

Mitch waited for a long time and Woody never came back out and the cab had left so he just smiled to himself and told himself to wait for another day. He would have Jordan Cavanaugh, no matter what, he would have her.


	5. Chapter 5

**NEXT DAY**

"Hey Jordan, you have a call on 1." Lilly had peeked her head into Jordan's office.

Jordan still didn't feel right about last night. She was still woozy feeling. Like her world was tilted.

"Cavanaugh"

"Hey Jord, it's your friendly fiancé. I have a case at the old warehouse on 25th. Want to ride along? The call stated that there was a body buried under some rubble and they needed an ME and a detective. I must say that you and I must be popular, because they asked for us by name."

"Sure, meet you there?"

"Alright" and they disconnected.

As Jordan was driving to the warehouse, she was thinking about last night. She was going to have to ask Woody how much she drank last night. She didn't notice the dark car following her to the warehouse. The same dark car that followed them to her loft the night before.

She pulled up to the warehouse and didn't see Woody's car, so she assumed that she beat him there and he would be there momentarily. She sat in her car for a moment and just as she suspected, he pulled in behind her and they got out of their cars.

"Hey Jord. How ya feeling?"

"Not great. Do not ever let me drink that much again!! How much did I drink? The entire Charles river?"

"You only had 3 Jordan!" He stated.

"There is no way that I only had 3. I have a hangover from the gates of Hell."

"I know, I am really confused about that." He frowned.

They started towards the warehouse.

"Hey, Jord, You wanna look upstairs or downstairs?"

"I will take up." They split up looking for the body reported buried in the rubble. Expecting back up at anytime. Little did they know, Mitch had cancelled the back up. Acting as Detective Hoyt, he stated that there was nothing at the warehouse and he was heading back.

Woody was searching downstairs, through all the rooms when all of a sudden his world went black as he was hit from behind. Mitch dragged him to a closet and tied his hands behind his back and duct taped his mouth. Then he set off to find Jordan.

**CRASH!!!!**

A pile of steel came crashing down around Jordan. She went to jump out of the way and fell to the ground.

"Woody… Woody…" She screamed. "Woody, I need help!! I am stuck."

Jordan tried to get up and found that her right leg was pinned by steel and lumber. She took her other foot and tried to push the metal and wood off her leg. It was no use. She found that she could get up on her knee, so she figured if she could just get her leverage, she would be able to get the pile off her. Just as she was starting to try to stand she heard a sickening crack and knew that she had just busted her leg. Probably from twisting to try to move. She felt sick to her stomach and knew that she was going to get sick. She started to throw up, and then her world went black. All of a sudden, the pile moved off her and she was vaguely aware someone picking her up and moving her to a room with a bed. She was tossed on the bed and again, her world went black.

Jordan woke up some hours later and tried to move to a more comfortable position only to cry out in pain. The pain shot up her leg and made her head spin. All of a sudden someone walked into the room. She couldn't make out the figure for the darkness.

"Who's there?" she croaked.

The figure didn't speak just came forward towards Jordan.

"Where is Woody?" She asked.

"You don't have to worry about Woody anymore Sweet Jordan." Mitch whispered into a voice changer.

He got on the bed with her and started to undress her. Jordan struggled to get away from him only to be struck across the face to put her in line. Somehow she had to get away from this man.

Woody woke up in the closet sore and unable to move. He tried to stand only to discover that he was tied to a pole in a closet with his hands behind him. Somehow he had to get free and find Jordan.


	6. Chapter 6

**JORDAN**

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" She cried out.

Her captor was talking into a voice distorter and yelled out, "I love you, I love you not, I love you, I love you not." And Jordan felt something flutter down to her face. Still in the dark, she couldn't make out what it was. She grabbed at them and held them in her hands to try to figure it out later.

"What have you done to Woody?"

"He will not bother you again. Don't worry. I know that you were not in love with him."

"Listen, whoever you are… I will not tell anyone if you just let me go. I will just go home and forget the whole thing."

"what kind of a fool do you think I am?" He screamed madly. "I know that you are just trying to get away. Don't worry though my lovely, we are leaving this building tonight. We will be going far, far away."

"Look," she pleaded, "I have a broken leg, I will only slow you down. I can't keep up with you. Just leave me here."

"Hey, I didn't break your stupid leg. You were the one who tried to get away from me." Then he seemed to go into his own little world. "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not." More little unidentified substance fell to her face.

Jordan tried to feel her surroundings. All she could figure out was that she was tied to a headbord of a bed. She knew that if she didn't get out of there, she was going to die. She tried to formulate a plan in her mind. All of a sudden, she felt him sit next to her on the bed. He was coming towards her and grabbing at her shirt with one hand and her jeans with the other.

"Oh my God, he is going to rape me." Her mind screamed. She couldn't let him do that. She squirmed away to the other side of the bed as best she could without too much pain.

"Don't touch me." She screamed. "You are not going to do this to me." All of a sudden the fist hit her across the face again. "Wow, that smarted." She thought as she winced in pain. She was not going to let him rape her if she had anything to say about it.

**WOODY**

Woody tried to work the knots loose on his hands. He suddenly heard a noise outside. It was his back up finally!!

"Hoyt!! Are you in here? Hoyt?"

"Eddie, I am here. I am in the closet."

All of a sudden the flashlight of his friend Eddie Winslow was filling the room with light, and Woody almost fainted with relief.

"Hey, have you seen Jordan?" He asked Eddie as he was cutting Woody free.

"No man. Her car is still outside. I figured that she and you would be… well you know!!!"

"No. Not likely! I was hit from behind and I am assuming that she was taken." He said.

His eyes were tired, not only from the pain in his hands and head, but from worry for Jordan.

"Jordan!! Jordan!! Where are you?" She heard Woody screaming for her.

Suddenly, she felt a knife to her throat and was told to keep quiet or he would kill her.

Woody was kicking in every door looking for Jordan. He was not going to loose her again. Ever.

Mitch was just singing softly "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not." Then he changed his song to "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not."

"Jordan, answer me babe! Where the hell are you? Jordan!!"

She stifled a scream while he kicked in her door. All of a sudden, Mitch was on top of Woody and lights glared in Jordan's eyes as the officers with Woody shone their flashlights into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a crash and bodies tumbling every which way as Mitch and Woody struggled, each one trying to gain control of the other one.

All of a sudden there was a gunshot and a scream. Jordan was startled when she realized that the scream came from her.

"Woody!!" She was starting to panic when she saw Mitch rise up and Woody still laying on the floor blood seeping from his seemingly lifeless body.

"You son of a… I will kill you!" She screamed and tried to lunge towards him but her broken bone and tied hands pinned her to the bed. Then she heard another gunshot. Fully expecting to feel a bullet tear thorough her body, she was surprised when Mitch's face twisted in fear and then pain. Suddenly he went down on all fours and then collapsed into a heap. Eddie Winslow was holding a smoking gun.

"Woody," She screamed as Eddie started to untie her. She struggled trying to make him hurry which only slowed him down. Finally she was free and she dragged herself to Woody ignoring the piercing pain shooting up and down her leg.

She started to take his vitals to see if he was still alive. Relieved to find a weak pulse she turned to Eddie to tell him to call for an ambulance only to find him already on the phone.

"If you die on me Hoyt, I will desecrate you!!" She cried. If he only knew. If he only knew how she really felt.

Just then Garrett Macy ran into the room and took one look around. Immediately he went to Jordan and Woody.

"Are you alright?" He asked her gently.

"I have a broken leg is all." She said. "And a broken heart." She whispered to herself. Out loud she told Garrett what had happened and asked him to take care of Woody first.

"His pulse is weak at best." He said as the paramedics came in. "I have two that need to go to the hospital and one that needs to go to the morgue."

"We will have to call for a second ambulance." The paramedic said.

"Just get Woody to the hospital now!" Jordan yelled. "If someone helps me, I can ride with him. Please Garrett" she pleaded with him to make it possible.

"I will put her in the back if you let her ride." He told the medics.

"Fine, but we gotta get him out of here now!" They said.

Garrett picked Jordan up and carried her down to the ambulance and placed her inside. He held onto her hand for a moment and looked into her pain filled eyes. Knowing that he should say something, but not knowing what could possibly be the right thing to say, he just held her hand for a brief moment longer. Just before they closed the doors, he told her he would check in on her later at the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Jordan was going stir crazy waiting on word about Woody. The doctors were prepping to take her into surgery as well to set her leg. Turned out she broke it in two places. Her ankle and her tibia. That would slow her down for a minute.

"Ready to go?" the doctor said?

"As I will ever be." She stated. "Any word on Detective Hoyt?" She asked.

The doctor looked at her with kind eyes.

"He just got out of surgery and he will be fine. The bullet nicked his liver, but we took care of it and he should be as good as new soon. Now as for you… let's go take care of this leg." He smiled.

Jordan still felt sleepy as she opened her eyes. She forgot where she was for a moment. Feeling groggy and drugged up she closed her eyes for another moment when she felt someone watching her. Opening her eyes once again, she tried to focus on who was in the room with her. She just couldn't make her eyes work. The drugs were making her stopping her brain from being able to function. She wanted to ask whoever was there to talk to her but she couldn't form the words.

"Jordan?" she instantly knew that voice. It was like warm sunshine after the rain…it melted her heart.

"Woody?" She slurred. "I think that I am high!" She smiled lazily.

"Just a bit!" Woody laughed. "OOH, don't make me laugh! It hurts!"

"Just tell them… you want… what I got!!" she got out slowly.

Woody chuckled at her. She tried to turn to face him but the heaviness of the cast on her leg, made it difficult.

"Woody, I think that I love you." She stated.

"Is that the drugs talking?" He asked.

"Not this time!" she said. "You know what else I think?" she asked him.

"What is that Jord?" He said.

Her eyes were slowly closing in a drug induced sleep. "He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, he loves me not, He loves me."

"Yes, Jordan," he smiled. "He does love you!"


End file.
